No son necesarias las palabras
by Truthshadow
Summary: Nunca fueron necesarias las palabras, cada día al verte pude notar ese pequeño destello en tus ojos, era real, lo que sentías hacia mí era real, cada detalle que tenías lo gritaba, siempre me amaste y nunca tuve que escuchar una sola palabra de tus labios para saberlo.


No son necesarias la palabras

The legend of Zelda no me pertenece es de Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

Esta historia fue creada solo por diversión y para entretener a los lectores.

Esta es una historia chiquita y espero les gusté :)

\- significa tiempo después.

Cuando algo esta entré comillas es que el personaje esta leyendo eso.

-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-

Era de mañana en la escuela primaria de Hyrule, el sol se cernía sobre la ciudad dejando que un poco de su luz irradiara las aulas y maravillando a la imaginación de un joven muchacho que miraba por la ventana.

Link, ese era su nombre, un chico calmado y soñador que mientras sus compañeros se alborotaban y parloteaban a su alrededor a él no le podría importar menos.

No había algo que le importará para ser sinceros, era buen estudiante, de eso no había duda, pero no tenía muchos amigos y a pesar de que las personas a su alrededor lo intentaban no lograban que aquel chico socializara.

Muchos lo consideraban extraño pero lo ignoraban y seguían con sus vidas, lo cual él agradecía, no era que no le agradaran, lo hacían, solo que no era bueno entablando conversaciones y aún no encontraba a alguien con quién pudiera hacerlo naturalmente, sin tener que fingir y decir cosas que no eran.

Hoy vendría una compañera nueva, no era que le interesara, pero no podía evitar pensar en eso pues en cada esquina del salón se encontraban murmullos y chismes sobre su llegada, deseaba que dejaran de recordarle eso para poder seguir admirando la luz que traspasaba la ventana y ese bello paisaje que le ofrecía.

-Buenos días estudiantes- sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su maestra.

Todos pararon dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares y haciendo que al salón lo inundara un silencio sepulcral.

-Buenos días maestra Impa- dijeron al unísono arrastrando la voz.

-Gracias por pararse, hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante, aunque creo que ustedes ya lo saben, en especial los hombres, sí, te estoy mirando a ti Vilan- la maestra le alzó una ceja al joven que se sonrojaba ante sus palabras mientras sus compañeros se burlaban.

-Muy bien, señorita, por favor pase.

Una chica de cabellera dorada asomó su cabeza por la puerta dejando a la vista sus enormes ojos azules, al percatarse de que la miraban se irguió caminando lentamente al lado de la maestra.

Era indudablemente hermosa, su piel era pálida y su rostro era perfecto pues era adornada por esos ojos azules, sus labios rosas y el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Conforme avanzaba los alumnos dejaban escapar un ¡oh!, maravillados ante la belleza de su nueva compañera.

La chica era tímida a simple vista se notaba, en su caminar y la forma en lo que actuaba. En su mirada, en sus ojos se podía ver la duda y el miedo y él lo sabía.

Estaba intrigado por ella, no era lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco le era desagradable, solo por eso puso atención a su llegada.

-Bueno, preséntese a la clase.

La chica dudó pero se resignó dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

-Me llamo Zelda- titubeó mientras mantenía la mirada gacha- tengo 12 años.

Zelda dejó sus palabras en el aire mientras la maestra se acercaba y colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la apenada chica.

-Bueno chicos, espero que sean respetuosos e integren a la nueva compañera, por favor Zelda siéntate al lado de Link- señaló la mesa que compartiría con el muchacho- espero que te sientas bienvenida y vayas conociendo a tus compañeros.

Link bajó la mirada conforme la chica se acercaba de la misma forma en la que había entrado.

-Bien, empecemos con la clase.

La maestra se volteó tomando sus marcadores para empezar la clase.

Zelda se acercó a Link, dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó en la silla continua a él sin hacer el mínimo sonido.

Había algo en ella que le intrigaba, no podía comprenderlo, parecía diferente a los demás y su presencia no le incomodaba como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con sus compañeros.

Trató de prestar atención a la clase pero no podía cuando su cabeza era inundada por las preguntas que le traía la chica, ya cansado de esta situación se obligó a sí mismo a dirigir su atención a la clase.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que pudo enfocarse completamente en las explicaciones de la maestra Impa cuando un leve toque en su brazo lo interrumpió, oyó el crujido de un papel caer a su lado, fue hacia donde se encontraba ella dirigiéndole una mirada confundida pero notó que ella actuaba como si fuera totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba.

Tomó la nota cuidadosamente aún extrañado ante eso, la abrió y leyó lo que venía escrito en una muy linda caligrafía.

"Me llamo Zelda, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿no?, tú eres Link, ¿verdad?"

Escribió en el papel en un intento de responderle, jamás había tenido una conversación por papel.

"Sí, yo soy Link, mucho gusto en conocerte"

Devolvió el papel a su lugar mientras mantenía su mirada en la pizarra, después de unos segundos el papel desapareció pero volvió a su lugar.

"Igualmente Link. Se que es precipitado de mi parte, pero no he podido evitar notar que has estado un poco extraño ante mi presencia y me has estado observando por un largo tiempo, ¿te encuentras bien?, si tanto te incomodo puedo pedir un cambio de lugares."

"No, no quería darte esa impresión, es solo que..., ¿por qué no hablamos en el recreo?"

"Está bien"

Dejó de lado el papel y continuó viendo al pizarrón.

Pasaron las clases hasta que se oyó el chirrido metálico de la campana anunciando el momento por el que los alumnos más esperaban.

Link se paró de su lugar mientras observaba por la ventana como cada día solía hacer, había una belleza que lo cautivaba en ese preciso momento del día.

-Es lindo, ¿verdad?- preguntó una voz atolondrada a su lado.

Se asustó un poco al ver a Zelda pero ella lo calmó un poco regalándole una linda sonrisa.

-Sí, sí lo es- tartamudeó- ¿no deberías estar en el patio con los demás?

-¿Debería?

-Sí

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso hay algo importante que me obligue a hacerlo?

-Bueno...- la mirada de la chica lo ponía nervioso- es tu primer día, se supone que deberías estar afuera conociendo a todos y haciendo amigos no aquí dentro donde no hay nadie.

-¿Acaso tú eres nadie?

-No es a lo que me refería.

-Sé de lo que hablas, pero prefiero hacer una amistad verdadera aquí que un montón de amistades a corto plazo afuera.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que seremos amigos?-Zelda acercó a él mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos.

-Algo en mí me dice que este es el comienzo de algo maravilloso- Link la miró un poco confuso ante sus palabras ella rió bajó, le hacía gracia la cara del muchacho- bueno, me debes una charla.

-¿Sí?

-Sí-afirmó- bien, habla.

-Ehhhh... Yo no soy bueno hablando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que cuando quiero hablar con una persona no puedo, digo cosas sin sentido y solo intento decir algo que haga felices a los demás pero oculto mis verdaderos pensamientos.

-¿Siempre lo haces?

-Cuando hablo con alguien lo hago, así que evito hacerlo, tampoco es que esté muy cómodo haciéndolo.

-¿Te estoy incomodando?

-No.

-Bueno, no entiendo, para mí estas hablando con el corazón y no con la mente.

-¿Enserio lo crees?

Ella lo miró tiernamente pero viró su mirada a la ventana cuando sintió un pequeño rubor alzarse por sus mejillas, continuó observando la ciudad decidiéndose a tomar un poco de aire y aclarar su voz, se volteó hacia él y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Enserio lo creo.

Pararon unos segundos observando por la ventana, la ciudad de Hyrule era hermosa con matices fríos y cálidos, con parques llenos de verde y las calles llenas de vida y ese parque que a lo lejos se veía era totalmente hermoso, desde esa ventana podían apreciar los colores de las flores y el baile que la brisa les mostraba.

-Eres la primera.

-¿la primera que?

-La primera persona a la que le puedo hablar.

-Bueno, ¿eso me convierte en alguien importante?

-En alguien muy importante.

Los niños se quedaron ahí mirando el bello espectáculo que era de la ciudad y como ella había predicho era el inicio de algo maravilloso.

Después de ese día Link llegó alegremente a su casa caminando por toda la ciudad, era lindo saber que tenía a alguien con quién ser sincero y nunca fingir, ese pensamiento lo inundaba de felicidad.

Fue hacia el parque que siempre observaba desde la ventana de su escuela, ahí todo era calmado, caminó en silencio hasta que se acercó a su banca favorita, era la más alejada del parque y tenía una vista hermosa del atardecer.

Conforme se acercaba vio su silueta, oyó su voz. Cantaba un linda melodía mientras sus piernas se movían al compás. Él se sentó a su lado mientras escuchaba la canción y miraba el atardecer.

Al parar de cantar ella lo miró con una sonrisa la cual el correspondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Al ver esta banca por la ventana me causo intriga así que viné yo misma a verla, ¿y tú?

-Siempre vengó aquí después de terminar la tarea, es lindo estar aquí.

-Tienes muchos hábitos que incluyen a la soledad.

-Creo que esos momentos se acabaron.

-Depende, ¿permitirías que ocupara el lugar de la soledad?

-Depende, ¿eres alguien importante para mí?

Ella rió bajo mientras se acercaba y le daba un golpe leve en el brazo.

Unos momentos después una hoja del árbol que estaba atrás de la banca le cayó en la nariz, ella la tomo riéndose ante la cara que había puesto su compañero, al parecer se había asustado.

-Ya viene el otoño-susurró alegremente.

Así como las estaciones pasaban, pasaban los días y años, trayendo consigo nuevas experiencias y emociones, todo era nuevo ante sus ojos que apenas se adentraban en la nueva vida que estaba experimentando, pero ella no, si bien sentía esas emociones y vivía esos momentos no poseía la capacidad de ver ese nuevo mundo que se le presentaba.

En la banca de ese parque donde copos de nieve caían y topaban con sus caras causándoles escalofríos, estaban Link y Zelda ya con 15 años, había pasado el tiempo y ellos seguían creciendo, él seguía siendo soñador y despistado pero ahora era más abierto al exterior, algo que su amiga le enseñó.

Por su parte, Zelda había estado actuando extraño, esos últimos días se había vuelto más reservada y mientras el jugaba con los copos de nieve ella se sentaba inerte en la banca mirando a su amigo jugar.

Su actitud le extrañaba, ella nunca fue así, ni cuando se conocieron, se sentó a su lado dispuesto a hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Dudó unos minutos, levantó la mirada y lo miro triste y pensativa.

-¿Crees que soy infantil?

-¿Por qué debería creerlo?, ¿acaso alguien te dijo eso?

-No, solo que... debo, crecimos, ya no somos los mismos, incluso tú, ya no eres el mismo niño que conocí.

-¿Estás dudando de mí?, Zelda, yo no me puedo quedar como un enano por siempre.

-No me refiero a eso, el cambio es inevitable, a eso me refiero- se acercó a ella mientras la pasaba un brazo por los hombros, como solía hacer siempre que ella necesitaba apoyo- hay un mundo ahí afuera, tú creciste y estás listo para enfrentarlo, pero cuando eras pequeño no tenías que preocuparte por ello, vivías en una pequeña burbuja que te protegía del peligro, te preocupabas por ser un niño- sonrió para sí misma, él también- ya saliste de tu burbuja, pero yo no, no se si estoy lista para enfrentarme al mundo. Quiero estar en mi burbuja, no quiero enfrentarme al mundo sola, tengo miedo... ¿y qué pasa si no lo logro?

-Me estás ofendiendo, ¿cómo qué sola?

Rió bajo, a su amigo le faltaba la capacidad de saber cuando eran los momentos serios.

-Entonces... ¿soy infantil?

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con infantil?

-Tal vez por las cosas que estoy pensando o porque aveces es necesario ser infantil para quedarte en esa burbuja, no conozco la crueldad del mundo, no conozco cuán difícil puede ser vivir, mentalidad de niño.

-No siempre se puede vivir en una burbuja Zelda, algún día tendrás que salir.

-Lo se-río débilmente- ¿serias tú el príncipe que me despierte?

-Siempre que mi princesa lo necesite.

Rió un poco y miró a su amigo profundamente en los ojos, era lindo no ser la única infantil.

-Dime, ¿cómo es allá afuera?, ¿qué se siente al ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar salir?

-Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido Zelda.

-Tal vez, pero déjame seguir con mis estupideces, ¿que se siente ser valiente?

-¿Yo valiente?

-Tú eres mi príncipe, no hay opción.

-Bueno, en tus palabras, ya salí de mi burbuja pero no he salido al mundo, apenas lo estoy conociendo, poco a poco, tu piensas que en un solo día tendrás que enfrentarte a él pero no, te acostumbras y conforme el tiempo pasa el reto crece.

-¿El mundo no es cruel entonces?

-Digamos que es un poco considerado con los nuevos.

-¿Crees que sea amable conmigo?

-¿Por qué no serlo?, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, no son necesarias las palabras para explicarte lo especial y hermosa que eres.

Él se acercó y le tomó la mano, la muchacha lo miró enternecida ante sus palabras y vio en sus ojos todas las palabras que no podían ser expresadas.

-¿Pero aún así sigo diciendo estupideces?-dijo con un tono de ironía.

-A mí no me importa, si soy yo el que te corrige.

-Gracias por darme las respuestas a mis dudas, gracias por darme la cura a mi miedo.

-Siempre que mi princesa lo necesite.

La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, ella correspondió el abrazo inmediatamente dejando su cabeza reposar en el pecho de su compañero.

-Debo irme.

-¿Y qué pasa si te secuestro?

-¿No se supone que el príncipe debe rescatar a la princesa y no secuestrarla?

-A veces odio ser príncipe-dijo haciendo puchero mientras se separaban.

-Nos vemos luego.

Se levantó de la banca y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañero.

Fue extraño para él, como si ese pequeño contacto lograra que le diera un ataque al corazón, cuando ella se alejó de él deseó que no lo hiciera y le dio una mirada suplicante rogando que ella se quedara.

Le dio una sonrisa enternecida y se fue del parque dando grandes zancadas tratando de que la nieve no se la tragara, al paso que ese destello de luz que era ella se fue dejó que la soledad se apoderará una vez más de su compañero.

El atardecer había acabado y el zumbido de las brisas helaba su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera un poco al contacto pero permaneció estático en la banca.

Estaba demasiado anonadado para moverse y demasiado confundido para reaccionar.

La farola que yacía a su lado era lo único que alumbraba el lugar dejando que un poco de su calor impactar la piel del joven, la luna fue ascendiendo trayendo consigo paz y melancolía y alumbrando la velada de jóvenes amantes, almas perdidas y este joven que no sabía lo que pasaría.

Era raro, cuando su amiga estaba a su lado las cosas pasaban deprisa y eran felices pero cuando ella se iba volvía esa parte de él que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado, no le gustaba, eso era seguro, era como una droga, necesitaba estar con ella para ser feliz y olvidar las angustias y problemas pero cuando ella no estaba era una verdadera agonía.

Los copos de nieve caían impactado su piel y derritiéndose con el contacto, miró hacia las huellas que su amiga había dejado en la nieve, los copos intentaban cubrirlas pero eran demasiado profundas para llenarlas completamente, era lo mismo que hizo con él, y nada podría cubrir las marcas que ella había dejado, solo que no sabía donde.

Al día siguiente fue a la escuela, se sorprendió al encontrar el asiento continuo al suyo vació, así como la banca del parque, siempre había un gran espacio dispuesto para ella pero no fue ocupado, varios días pasaron así, no había rastro de ella, intentó llamar pero no había nadie, intentó ir a su casa pero nadie respondía.

Quería hablar, no sabía que pasaba consigo mismo, y su falta solo empeoraba su situación, tenerla cerca se había convertido en una necesidad vital.

Las tardes fueron empeorando cuando no escuchó esa dulce melodía salir de su voz y esas noches llenas de soledad se convirtieron en su rutina, casi un mes de rabia y soledad, y no aparecía, en ese tiempo estar solo se volvió insoportable, no recordaba que la soledad fuera tan dolorosa, la extrañaba y temía de sí mismo, no sabía en lo que se había convertido, hablar con Zelda era la única forma en la que podía mejorar.

Fue a la banca un día cualquiera caminado lentamente por la nieve que crujía con el contacto de su suela, ya casi llegando subió la mirada aún sin esperanzas,su rutina, siempre era así, cuando enfocó la mirada sintió una alegría totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez había sentido, por primera vez en varios meses pudo sonreír sinceramente.

Se acercó temeroso de que su mente le hiciera una jugarreta y todo lo que veía y escuchaba fuera una ilusión, a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía.

Fue como la primera vez, la nieve era menos densa comparada con la última tarde que se vieron dejando a la vista una pequeña capa blanca, los árboles y plantas así como los animales despertaban, y los rayos del sol chocaban contra las gotas de agua y la nieve reflejando la luz en el lugar, los destellos dorados inundaba el lugar, así como su cabello, pero ni esa misma luz se comparaba a la de ella.

Dio pequeños pasos haciendo un crujido al pisar, ella nunca volteó, seguía encimada en su mundo tarareando la melodía del primer día.

Sin más, corrió hacia Zelda al ver que no era una ilusión, al llegar a su lado paró en seco un poco nervioso, no había pensado bien la situación, su cabeza se llenó de preguntas pero la única respuesta era ella.

Se sentó a su lado dispuesto a hablar.

-Zelda, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar- La miró pero ella no volteó, seguía cantando como si él no estuviera ahí -me siento extraño, ahora que estas aquí es como si mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo, como si todo este tiempo estuviera vagando sin saber que sentir, hace mucho tiempo que no se qué pensar, te extraño cuando no estas, tanto que es como si me faltara una parte de mí y necesito saber que estas bien para yo poder tener paz en mi interior, no se que es este sentimiento, ¡pero no me agrada para nada!

La chica no se inmutó y siguió como si nada pasara, era raro, Zelda siempre escuchaba cuando alguien lo necesitaba, pero ahora solo lo ignoraba.

-¿Zelda?

Tocó su brazo levemente, ella volteó inmediatamente al sentir el contacto, al ver a Link su semblante cambió completamente y le dio la más sincera y enorme sonrisa.

Se abalanzo contra él causando que el joven se tambaleara en su asiento, le devolvió el abrazo algo extrañado ante su actitud pero con todo el afecto que pudo.

-Link- susurró suavemente, volvió a repetir su nombre varias veces de la misma manera hasta que su voz se perdió en el lugar.

Pudo ver como pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían de sus mejillas, acercó su mano y las limpio, tomó su mentón y subió su mirada haciendo que ella lo mirara.

Zelda se alejó un poco, buscó en su bolsa hasta que sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma.

-¿qué haces?

Comenzó a escribir, duró unos segundos así hasta que volvió a mirarlo y le entregó la libreta algo expectante.

"No te escucho"

El tomó la pluma y escribió.

"Zelda, ¿de qué hablas?"

Ella volvió a tomar la libreta y escribió por unos momentos para volver a entregársela.

"No te puedo escuchar"

"Necesitas que te hable más fuerte"

"No hay forma de que te pueda escuchar"

Subió la mirada enormemente sorprendido ante sus palabras pero aún incrédulo, Zelda lo miró por unos minutos pero fue demasiado fuerte para ella que comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"No tiene sentido, tu nunca fuiste sorda y no tienes ningún problema que yo sepa"

Le acercó la libreta ella lo siguió mirando aún con los ojos húmedos y soltando pequeños suspiros, acercó su mano temblorosa y la tomó débilmente, la observó por unos segundo pero continuó escribiendo.

"Después de que nos vimos, era de noche y por accidente caí de las escaleras, me di un buen golpe en la cabeza, mis padres me encontraron inconsciente en el suelo y me llevaron al hospital donde estuve todo este tiempo, no desperté o reaccioné en días, no había nada que hiciera ruido para mí y me despertara, cuando por fin lo hice me sentía terrible, mi mamá me hablaba y no podía hacer más que asentir y mirarla, lloré como nunca incluso cuando me cantaba no oía más que un silencio perpetuo, llamaron al doctor pero no pudo hacer nada, el golpe afecto mi sistema y ahora no escucho más que silencio"

La volvió a mirar sin decir palabra, Zelda estaba al borde del llanto y con la mirada gacha, la tomó en brazos y continuó escribiendo con ella.

No quería verla llorar así que decidió evitar lo serio y sonreír tímidamente.

"¿Pero cómo cantas?"

"¡NO SOY SORDOMUDA!"

"¿escribir así significa que estás enojada?"

"Idiota"

"Y apenas te das cuenta"

"No, siempre lo supe, pero me encanta que sigas siendo un pequeño e inocente idiota"

"¿Eso es un halago?"

"Llámalo como quieras"

"Entonces... ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?"

"Aunque quisiera no puedo, espera, ¿me estabas hablando?, ¿de qué me hablabas?"

"No, no es importante"

"Nada que este relacionado contigo me es insignificante"

"Olvídalo, no tiene sentido"

"Siento que me mientes, y aún hablando por papel lo sé, si no quieres hablar de eso está bien"

"¿Estás bien?"

"No lo se, me siento normal pero, es horrible sentir que estás fuera de rango, es horrible ver cosas tan hermosas que probablemente estén emitiendo algún sonido y no poder percibirlo, puedo cantar pero parece que perdí mi voz, puedo aplaudir o hacer algún ruido y parece que no lo hago, por favor no se te olvide que físicamente no puedo escucharte porque es terrible ver que la gente habla y no saber de que, es como sí hablarán a tus espaldas"

"No lo haré"

"Bien, no te preocupes, que no pueda escucharte físicamente no significa que en verdad no te escuche, siempre estaré para ti"

"Siempre juntos, en verdad lo siento"

"¿Sigo siendo importante para ti?, solía ser la única persona a la que le podías hablar y ahora que no puedo hacerlo, ¿seguiré siendo importante?"

"Hace mucho tiempo que fuiste importante no solo por escuchar sino por ser Zelda, ¿seguirás siendo Zelda?"

"Siempre que estés aquí"

"Entonces siempre serás importante"

Caminó débilmente por el césped haciendo un ruido estrepitoso al pisarlo, no le preocupaba, sabía que de igual manera ella nunca voltearía ante eso.

Tres años, tres años habían pasado, en ese tiempo pudo aclarar su mente pero al hacerlo solo se causó daño.

Había aprendido a comunicarse con ella con señas pero hablar por libreta seguía siendo su favorito, como cuando eran niños, aún así nunca aprendió a expresarse.

En ese tiempo descubrió el nombre del malestar que había estado sintiendo, descubrió que no era un malestar sino una emoción, había escuchado hablar de él pero por fin podía sentirlo, amor, ¿quién lo pensaría?.

Sonreír tontamente y sentir que se te escapaba el aire apenas era la primera fase, si dejabas que se agravara luego le seguían los ataques al corazón, los sonrojos y las risas nerviosas.

Le era estúpido pensar que un solo roce de su mano se sentía tan especial, sacrificar todo por una persona se veía tan sencillo que ahora lo haría sin dudar. Amar era una bendición y un sacrificio, había sacrificado su sanidad.

Ahora que la miraba a los ojos no podía evitar sentirse triste por saber cuán difícil era expresarse, por saber que ella sufría por su condición y él mismo lo hacía.

Todos los días ella cantaba de forma muy baja aún inconsciente de como sonaba su voz, pero seguía siendo hermosa, después cuando él le tocaba el hombro le hacía la misma pregunta mirando ilusionadamente el atardecer, hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

Todos los días él iba y se sentaba a su lado deseando que en el fondo ella en verdad le escuchara, le abría su corazón pero al llegar a su casa lloraba amargamente al saber que se comportaba como un cobarde al no escribir o mostrarle sus sentimientos.

Y hoy era uno de esos días, escuchar su voz siempre le era agradable, se sentó a su lado pesadamente.

Ella yacía sentada, su cabellera rubia destellaba solo pudiendo ser comparada por la luz del sol, las brisas de verano hacían que su cabello se moviera delicadamente bailando una dulce melodía y la luz del atardecer resplandecía en su cuerpo dándole colores rosados y anaranjados a sus ojos.

Esos ojos, felices y llenos de vida, fijos en la belleza del espectáculo que se le presentaba, él tenía su mirada fija en ella, desde el momento que la vio no la pudo apartar, en la belleza que emanaba, su sonrisa, sincera y espectacular que solo mostraba un hermoso gesto para él.

-Hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

Todos los días repetía esa frase pero nunca esperaba una respuesta, solo se quedaba mirando los rayos dorados. Todos los días venía a observar el atardecer pero el silencio siempre dominaba, nunca fue incómodo, más bien servía como una forma de entenderse.

Hoy sería como cualquier día, sería un cobarde y se expresaría de la única forma en la que sabía que ella no sabría, repitió las palabras que siempre le decía pero nunca perdían el significado.

-Es como verte, el atardecer, admirar algo hermoso y saber que está demasiado lejos, es como un sueño tenerte aquí, saber que con una simple sonrisa puedes hacer que yo sonría todo el día, es magia, el amor es magia pero al mismo tiempo una tortura cuando se oculta, como ahora estoy enamorado es más que magia, con que simplemente lo pidas lo haré, pero no soy un esclavo porque con mi voluntad y mi corazón he decidido seguirte, tengo pensamientos y sentimientos propios que serán un secreto para ti porque así he decidido que sea, porque es una ilusión el decirte todo esto y saber que me escuchas, lo hago porque quiero que sepas pero al mismo tiempo no. Todo esto es un anhelo, decir que te amo y tu escuches es un deseo, solo... una ilusión.

Sus palabras se perdieron en el aire y dejó que una lágrima solitaria resbalara por su mejilla, sufría en silencio, una amor no correspondido podía ser un final trágico, querer arrancarse el corazón por el dolor que este suponía no era sano, pero un solo toque por parte de ella curaba cualquier herida.

En el ambiento dominó un silencio sepulcral, siempre era así y siempre lo sería, siempre se expresaría pero ella nunca escucharía.

La amaba, si antes era una necesidad vital ahora lo era todo, ella no lo sabía pero así era mejor para todos, un rechazo podría acabar con todo y era irónico pensar que justo ella le había enseñado a vivir.

-¿Enserio?-susurró suavemente.

Su voz era suave y cálida pero apenas lograba ser un susurro dolido. Lo miró tiernamente y dejo que su dedo limpiara la lágrima que caí por su mejilla.

Con un movimiento lento y suave lo acarició, se separó un poco para poder ver la cara sorprendida de Link, al alejarse no pudo evitar mirarlo enternecida.

-¿Es verdad?- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

Link se quedó en blanco, su mente no podía reaccionar, la miró sorprendido y se ruborizó un poco, ella seguía teniendo un semblante serio.

-Todos estos años... estuviste sufriendo en silencio.

-¿Es... es... cu... chaste?-titubeó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó firme.

Se dejó caer en sus manos y ocultó su cara, necesitaba saber que pensar de esto y se sentía terriblemente avergonzado de lo que estaba pasando.

-Supongo que fui un cobarde.

-eres mi príncipe, los príncipes no pueden ser cobardes.

-Si que pueden.

-Pero tú no lo eres, entonces... ¿todo lo que dijiste es verdad?- él asintió- no te avergüences, yo ya lo sabía-dijo tímidamente.

-¿Pero cómo?

Tomó su cara con sus manos fuertemente pero evitando lastimarlo, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia pero no le importó y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Nunca fueron necesarias las palabras, cada día al verte pude notar ese pequeño destello en tus ojos, era real, lo que sentías hacia mí era real, cada detalle que tenías lo gritaba, siempre me amaste y nunca tuve que escuchar una sola palabra de tus labios para saberlo.

Lo dejó libre mientras este volvía a su posición anterior y se ocultaba por vergüenza.

-Me siento como un idiota.

-Eres un idiota, por nunca decirme nada, por ser deshonesto conmigo y nunca decirme la verdad.

-¿Por qué lloras?-volteó hacia ella pero Zelda lo evitó rápidamente mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-No lo hago.

-Si que lo haces.

Zelda soltó un leve bufido y volvió a mirarlo mientras se recargaba sobre sus piernas.

-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Claro que sí-contestó con voz titubeante mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas escaparan- sabes lo doloroso que es escuchar cuando tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te privaron de ese placer, te sientes desorientada, pero por fin puedo, es imposible no llorar al escuchar todo el mundo, escuchar todo lo que me perdí, tanto tiempo ha pasado, ha de ser un sueño, ¿verdad?

-No es un sueño Zelda.

-¡Claro que si!, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿me dirás que me amas y que siempre estaremos juntos?, ¿formaremos una familia y pasaremos una vida juntos?, ¿acaso es posible Link?- Zelda actuaba de forma dolida y temerosa- esto es un sueño, lo que está pasando es demasiado perfecto para la vida real, lo más probable es que esto termine de la manera más dolorosa posible, así es la vida real, cruel y despiadada.

-Zelda, tú sabes que yo nunca permitiría eso, y si te lo dije es porque en verdad lo siento, te abrí mi corazón y espero que tú lo hagas.

-TÚ no me dijiste, lo ocultaste, ¿por que ocultar la verdad Link?-la voz de Zelda se tornó un susurro cargado de dolor y desesperanza y apenas audible por lo débil que era.

-Fui un cobarde.

-Supongo- Zelda se irguió y junto sus piernas con su pecho haciéndose ovillo.

-Zelda... ¿Por qué actúas así?

-¿Actuar como?

-Así, estás demasiado extraña.

-No es cierto.

Se paró de su asiento ágilmente mientras pasaba enfrente de Zelda y se agachaba para llegar a su mirada, con ojos serios trató de descifrar ese misterio que ocultaba.

-Has conocido lo crueldad del mundo, ¿verdad?- ella continuó viendo el atardecer tratando de evitar llorar, Link volvió lentamente a su asiento al lado de ella.

-Fue demasiado fuerte para mi, ese día recuerdo que justo te estaba contando sobre mi miedo al mundo, fue demasiado repentino, me sacaron de mi barrera sin siquiera esperarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, el mundo me mostró hasta donde podía llegar, conocí al mundo de la peor forma posible.

-Pero también conociste su bondad.

-¿Ehh?

-Zelda, el mundo te permitió conocer y hacer cosas maravillosas que no te imaginas, y ahora te devolvió lo audición.

Zelda recapacitó por unos segundos quedándose lo más cerca de sí misma que pudo tratando de protegerse de lo que fuera.

-Tienes razón-susurro de forma cabizbaja.

-El mundo puede parecerte cruel pero todo lo hace es para enseñarnos de nuestros errores y de esos momentos- Link pasó una mano por los hombros de Zelda envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Pero no me gusta así.

-Es para aprender Zelda, todo lo hace por tu bien, son lecciones que te servirán en la vida.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Porque yo también aprendí.

Zelda subió su mirada mientras observaba a Link con una sonrisa tímida.

-Fui una idiota, ¿no?

-Ya somos dos, ¿vas a dejar de llorar?

Pasaron minutos en los que Zelda se quedo estática, hasta que se irguió lentamente y dejaba su mirada perdida en la nada, suspiró pesadamente.

-No es un momento para estar triste- le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña, ya todo atisbo de tristeza se había ido.

Se acercó a su rostro, lo miró tiernamente mientras acariciaba su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso inocente en la mejilla con todo el cariño que pudo separándose lentamente.

-¿Cómo es que puedes escucharme?- dijo mirándola expectante.

Ella sonrió, volvió a sentarse en su lugar, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo apartó dejando ver su oreja, en ella había un pequeño aparato de la forma de su oreja color carne.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un aparato auditivo, te puedo escuchar fuerte y claro.

-¿Es acaso posible?

-estamos en el siglo veintiuno, así que es posible, recibí tratamiento estos años y al fin puedo escucharte-Zelda dudó por unos momentos y suspiró cansadamente- ¿es esto verdad?

-¿qué cosa?

-tú, tu voz, ¿es acaso realidad?, tantas veces he soñado con este momento.

-ya te dije que no es un sueño.

-dime algo, algo que me haga saber que esto es la realidad.

Se acercó temeroso mientras pensaba en algo que le hiciera saber que era realidad y susurró en su oído.

-gracias por darle luz a mi corazón, pero es hora de despertar princesa.

Ella volteó con una linda sonrisa riendo un poco, seguía siendo su princesa.

-ahora que lo pienso... ¿Tu voz ha cambiado?-le preguntó en tono de burla.

-no soy el único-contestó fingiendo estar indignado.

Rieron hasta que las risas descendieron y el silencio se hizo presente, se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿que pasará ahora?- lo miró intrigada mientras él tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Este es el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

-¿Sí?-preguntó tratando de contener la risa.

-Sí, porque tu eres mi sueño, mi ilusión.

Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla cerrando los ojos en el trayecto pero volviendo a abrirlos cuando se separó encontrándose con la mirada azul de su compañero, nunca se dio cuente de cuán hermoso eran, era como perderse en un lago de secretos, un lago azul cristalino que te daba una impresión diferente a lo que era.

-Espera... no me has dicho si tú también me amas.

-Cierto-respondió despertando de su trance.

-Entonces... ¿vas a responderme?

-No lo se.

-¿No sabes si me amas?

-No se si lo que siento se pueda expresar con palabras-le dijo riendo

-Entonces sólo mírame.

Ella rió por sus palabras pero decidió que no tenía nada que perder. Con su mano tomó su mentón y lo acercó a su rostro al principio fue una broma pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sus miradas se suavizaron y fue algo serio, sus miradas se conectaron por un largo tiempo, fue indescriptible las sensaciones que sintieron y pudo ver la verdad de lo que sentía.

-¿Eso respondió tus dudas?

-Perfectamente.

La abrazó tiernamente, tanto tiempo había creído que nunca sería posible, que ella nunca escucharía lo que significaba para él, pero no fueran necesarias las palabras para expresarlo, se había delatado a sí mismo con cada gesto que tenía hacia ella, un loco enamorado era fácil de identificar, y ambos estaban locos.

A veces no eran necesarias las palabras para decir lo que uno sentía cuando una persona que te conoce perfectamente con solo verte sabe todo lo que sientes y puede llegar a ser tu salvación cuando no encuentras palabras. Y así se puede convertir en el comienzo de algo maravilloso...

-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-()&-

Esta es mi primera historia así que apreciaría que me marcarán si hubo errores y donde puedo mejorar pero consideren que yo no se mucho de esto así que no usen muchos tecnicismos XD.

Espero les guste y nos leemos luego :)


End file.
